Sergeant Monkey
The Sergeant monkey is a tower in BTD6 that is also the symbol of medium difficulty in btd 4-6. It looks exactly the same and has a pistol that fires every 1.3 secs on slow mode, and also has a flare that forces all monkey (non-machine) towers to target a bloon of your choice (activated ability with 15 sec cooldown, targeted like a mortar.) Its range is the same as a 0/0 super monkey. Its pistol deals 3 damage. It costs $780 on medium, and unlocks at rank 18. Path 1 Double Barrel: doubles fire rate, $550, rank 20 Monkey Lieutenant: doubles range and halves flare cooldown, also lets you summon a monkey soldier company (20), who each fire a single-layer shot every 3 seconds, they stay for 10 secs on a 45 sec cooldown, and also pops 5 layers, lead, and camo. $1100. The soldiers have a range of a 0/0 village. Rank 25. Monkey Cavalier: increases range by 30%, fires 4 shots that pop 7 layers, and also swings a sword with infinite PP and 2 pierce every second, in the range of a 0/1 tack shooter. Also summons 30 instead of 20, and they fire 3-layer shots every 2 seconds for 16 seconds, and the cooldown is now 35 secs. $1950. Rank 38. Monkey General: full map coverage, fires 30-layer shots twice as fast, infinite flares, companies of 100 that stay forever, sword is 50% bigger, has 5 pierce, and increases shooting speed by 25% for all towers in game, which does not stack with other generals. company fires 7-layer double shots every 1.3 secs. $45000. Rank 55. T5: General George Monkeyton: 20-layer machine gun firing as fast as a 2/2 super monkey, company of 250 with 9-layer shots, increases speed of everything by 40%, swords are constantly swinging and do 15 damage, also has a CTA ability that does the same as the original, but for the whole map. $102500, rank 78. Path 2 Harpoon: The monkey adds a 5-second-fire rate harpoon that pops 6 layers off of 50 bloons. $725. Rank 22. Harpoons MOAB classes directly, and deals 10 damage/sec for 8 secs or until it goes out of the monkey's range. Big Fat Bloater bombs: these are fired every 3 secs, and pop bloons once, and the children is triples in size, with a permanent 1/3 speed until the bloon is popped again. Also destroys regen. $950, Rank 28. Monkey Executioner: Kills all illegal bloons (yellows, pinks, leads, ceramics, and evolution bloons, and kills them instantly on top of the other abilities. This happens every 8 secs. $360. Rank 40. Monkey Sherriff: Kills them twice as fast, and also carries a .7-second, 2 layer popping sidearm o top of everything else, and has the ability "Cop Brigade" which kills all illegal bloons and pops down blimps by 22500 damage, but only one "tier" down, except MOABs. Recharges in 45 secs. $7850. Rank 55. T5: FMIB head (Federal Monkey Investigation Bureau) Pops all bloons with ability (they are all illegal in the FMIB database), can call agents every 3 secs to deal 2000 damage to anything, with 5 agents, 60 secs recharge per agent. Also, the monkey has a Sub-Machine gun that rips out 12 layers every 2 frames to any bloon, and finally, the sidearm is replaced with a sword that does the same as the 3/x one. Double fire rate for all abilities, infinite flares. $18550, rank 60. George Monkeyton is an obvious reference- obviously. FMIB is a joke on the FBI. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Military Towers